


Quatre chambres et une salle de bain

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colocation, Du sang, Gen, Humour pas forcément drôle, Trans Hange Zoë, Un cadavre dans une baignoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin veut conquérir le monde, Levi repasse divinement les chemises, Mike a un don pour les lasagnes et Hange n'a pas le droit de stocker des cadavres dans la baignoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre chambres et une salle de bain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/gifts).



> Disclaimer : SnK, son univers, ses personnages à la durée de vie limitée et ses charmants titans ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Écrit pour la 59ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Tablette. Je rappelle que si dans l'animé, Hange est très évidemment une fille, ce n'est pas le cas dans la version japonaise du manga (Hajime Isayama voulant explicitement que cela reste libre d'interprétation).

 

_Tablette (architecture et construction) ─ Planches posées horizontalement sur des tasseaux ou assemblées dans des montants, servant à placer des livres dans une bibliothèque, des effets dans une armoire, des ustensiles dans une cuisine._

* * *

Hange ne sait pas quel architecte lunatique a dessiné cet appartement avec quatre chambres et une seule salle de bain.

Encore doit-on sans doute remercier le ciel que dans un éclair de génie, il ait pensé à installer des toilettes séparées, parce que sinon, chacun d'entre eux serait mort d'une occlusion intestinale  _plusieurs fois_.

Ce qui ferait sûrement plaisir à Levi, vu sa passion douteuse pour les blagues sur le caca.

Levi est le dernier à arriver dans leur colocation. C'est Erwin qui le ramène à la maison et l'installe dans la chambre vide de Fragon, qui est parti six ans plus tôt et qu'ils n'ont jamais remplacé. Erwin paie aussi son premier mois de loyer et lui donne un travail dans son agence de détective privé. D'après Erwin, être détective, ce ne sont que des histoires ennuyeuses d'adultères les quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des fois.

(Lorsqu'il réveille Hange à l'aube un matin pour lui demander de l'aider à retirer une balle de son épaule parce qu'il ne peut pas aller dans un hôpital, elle lui demande en quoi consistent exactement les dix pourcents restants. Il lui dit qu'il peut lui mentir, et que ce sera un mensonge crédible et rassurant ou qu'elle peut accepter qu'il ne  _peut_  pas lui répondre. Pour une rare fois, Hange se tait, et lorsque deux semaines plus tard, la police lui demande où était son colocataire la veille au soir de ce fameux jour, elle affirme sans un battement qu'il l'a consolée toute la soirée parce qu'elle venait de se faire jeter.)

(Au boulot, elle s'arrange pour subtiliser discrètement du matériel et des médicaments. Elle se sent quasiment comme un agent secret. Elle l'est peut-être, sans le savoir, et vraiment, ce serait trop cool.)

Malgré ses mauvaises manières, ni Mike ni elle ne s'opposent à l'arrivée de Levi, puisque c'est Erwin qui l'a amené. D'ailleurs, Hange en déduit totalement qu'il y a anguille (sexuelle) sous roche, parce qu'Erwin n'est pas gentil et désintéressé, il fait juste très bien semblant mais les jours et les semaines passent et même s'il y a parfois entre eux une étrange atmosphère, rien n'indique qu'ils couchent ensembles, et c'est peut-être une romance pure, absolue et platonique (genre) ou alors c'est simplement rien, elle qui se fait des idées parce que sa vie romantique est chiante à mourir et sa vie sexuelle ne vaut guère mieux. Cela dit, elle aimerait savoir pourquoi Erwin, policé, raffiné et élégant, leur a ramené cet espèce de nain agressif, vulgaire et maniaque mais après tout, Erwin connait des tas de gens tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres et il ne fait rien pour rien, alors elle suppose que ça fait partie d'un super-plan top secret pour réaliser son projet de dominer le monde (il le nie, mais c'est évidemment son but à long terme) et qu'il leur en parlera un jour. Éventuellement. Ou qu'il les fera taire parce qu'ils en savent trop.

De toutes manières, à l'aune du bizarre, Hange imagine qu'elle est elle-même d'une certaine longueur. Elle préfère se voir comme un électron libre, qui a transcendé le genre et les apparences et navigue paisiblement dans un monde qui n'est pas soumis aux lois sociales mais plus concrètement Hange est médecin-légiste et transsexuelle. Les gens qui arrivent à passer outre le fait qu'elle bosse avec des cadavres (et qu'elle aime ça) et qu'elle est une fille avec un pénis sont rares.

Erwin trouve ça intéressant (ce qui est assez effrayant parce qu'elle adore Erwin mais elle ne tient pas vraiment à être sous son microscope) et Mike dit que c'est juste un prétexte pour entrer dans les toilettes publiques des filles parce qu'elles sont généralement moins crades que celles des mecs. Elle les connait depuis presque quinze ans alors elle suppose qu'ils se sont habitués ou que depuis le début ça n'avait pas d'importance. Levi lui ne s'en moque pas. Levi n'est pas d'accord du tout et exige qu'elle se débarrasse des serviettes hygiéniques dans le placard de la salle de bain parce que « ça ferait de la place, putain de merde, déjà qu'il y en a déjà pas tellement, bordel ! » et il est doit être gay parce que c'est impossible de ne rien savoir aux filles à ce point-là. Et d'abord, est-ce qu'elle lui demande d'où lui vient son besoin frénétique d'ordre et de propreté ? Il aime passer sa chambre à l'eau de javel, elle aime avoir des serviettes hygiéniques dans la salle de bain. Chacun son truc et au moins elle, elle ne tue pas d'innocentes et inoffensives bactéries.

Avant l'arrivée de Levi, ils vivaient dans une félicité domestique tendant vers le négligé mais le brun a une passion féroce pour le nettoyage (un art qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais vraiment maîtrisé) et s'il y a du bon (des assiettes toujours propres ou des chemises merveilleusement repassées), il y a du mauvais. Mike, qui a un odorat surhumain, a d'ailleurs posé son veto quand Levi a commencé à laver le carrelage à l'ammoniaque. Son nez est son outil de travail (littéralement, il est parfumeur. Pas le genre parfumeur de parfumerie qui fait des parfums qui se vendront au poids de l'or mais des parfums d'ambiance ou de produits ménagers, ce qui est nettement moins glamour) et l'ammoniaque lui colle des sinusites.

La dernière idée de Levi est d'optimiser et d'aménager les rangements dans la salle de bain.

« C'est quand même simple, je prends l'étagère du bas, tu prends l'étagère au-dessus, Erwin celle d'après et Mike celle du haut ! Faut quand même être conne pour pas comprendre.

─ Et pourquoi tu aurais celle du bas ? C'est celle où il y a le plus de place ! »

─ Parce que je suis plus petit que toi, pour si ça t'a échappé, espèce de pétasse bigleuse.

─ Et alors ? T'as qu'à prendre un tabouret ! »

Après un débat houleux, Hange accepte de céder l'étagère du bas à Levi même si elle est convaincue que sa taille n'est qu'un prétexte et qu'il veut juste la plus grande étagère.

Erwin et Mike, qui se sont prudemment tenus à l'écart (alors que merde, elle lutte aussi pour leur liberté étagerienne à eux) ont l'air morts de rire, même si Erwin tente de le dissimuler avec une toux polie.

Après ça, la soirée est plutôt tranquille, c'est rare qu'ils soient tous les quatre à la maison en même temps et Mike en a profité pour préparer ses lasagnes maison. Hange n'a jamais réussi à lui faire cracher la recette mais vu la façon dont ses papilles agonisent de plaisir à chaque bouchée, elle suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelque drogue illégale dans l'histoire. L'ambiance est détendue et même si ça ne fait que deux mois que Levi vit avec eux et qu'il est globalement insupportable, elle est parfois étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il s'est intégré dans leur petit groupe.

Ils finissent devant la télé, une rediffusion de Titanic, que Levi n'a jamais vu, et même s'il déclare que la fin est stupide et qu'ils auraient totalement tenu à deux sur la planche, Hange est certaine que ses yeux brillent un peu plus que de coutume. Mike s'est endormi avant même qu'ils embarquent et Erwin ronflait au moment de l'iceberg.

.

Le lendemain, Hange fait exprès de laisser sa brosse à dent sur l'étagère du bas (elle a promis de faire un effort, pas d'être parfaite), se fait une note mentale pour penser à s'en racheter une (Levi va sûrement nettoyer les toilettes avec la sienne) et laisse une cafetière pleine pour les autres qui ne se lèveront, les veinards, que dans une heure.

La journée est ordinaire, la médecine légale est rarement aussi palpitante que dans les séries policières mais elle console Moblit, son adorable assistant, lorsqu'il retient mal ses larmes devant un cadavre de nourrisson. Ce n'est pas qu'autopsier le petit corps ne lui fait rien (il y a quelque chose de sacré dans les enfants même si elle ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi) mais elle sait que c'est probablement un cas de mort subite et qu'il y a quelque part deux parents qui sont dévastés et qui ne pourront sans doute pas s'endormir pendant des semaines sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ça aide à relativiser.

(Moblit n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il est si jeune. C'est dingue, ils n'ont que sept ans de différence.)

« Bonne nuit, mon cœur, » dit-elle doucement en refermant le tiroir de métal.

Elle passe la journée à fredonner des berceuses.

.

Lorsqu'elle rentre à l'appartement, elle a oublié de racheter une brosse à dent et il y a un homme mort devant leur porte.

Sa première réaction, après avoir vérifié que l'homme est effectivement mort et pas juste évanoui et plein de sang, est celle de tout bon citoyen à savoir appeler une ambulance et la police.

Elle est immédiatement étouffée par le souvenir de deux yeux bleus voilés de douleur et d'une voix pourtant étonnamment claire : « Je pourrais te mentir, Hange, et ce sera un mensonge crédible et rassurant, ou tu peux accepter que je ne peux pas te dire la vérité. »

Erwin répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » demande-t-il immédiatement parce qu'elle ne l'appelle jamais. Même le jour où la canalisation de la cuisine a explosé elle s'est contentée d'envoyer d'un message.

« Il y a un cadavre devant la porte. »

Sans faire de pause ou manifester la moindre surprise, Erwin demande : « Tu vas bien ?

─ J'ai du sang plein les chaussures et Levi va juste criser quand il va voir l'état du paillasson mais tout va bien.

─ Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

─ Je ne crois pas. »

Il n'y a que trois appartements par étage, un est vacant et Hannes, le propriétaire de l'autre est en vacances pour six jours encore (il leur a refilé ses clefs en leur demandant d'arroser les plantes).

« Je suis là dans une demi-heure. » Elle entend un bruit de fond, une voix, puis : « Hange, si quelqu'un arrive par l'ascenseur ou l'escalier, est-ce que tu peux entrer dans l'appartement ?

─ En l'enjambant et en foutant du sang partout, oui.

─ Peu importe le sang. Si quelqu'un arrive, tu entres immédiatement et tu fermes la porte derrière toi. Il y a un pistolet dans ma table de nuit. Tu te rappelles comment on s'en sert ?

─ Oui. »

(Quelques années plus tôt, Erwin les a entrainés, Mike et elle dans un club de tir pour leur apprendre à se servir d'un pistolet. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais c'était amusant et c'était Erwin qui payait alors elle n'avait pas tellement posé de questions.)

(Elle aurait dû, visiblement. Elle devrait lui en vouloir, et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas.)

« Alors si tu entends quelqu'un, tu t'enfermes, tu prends mon pistolet et tu appelles la police. Compris ?

─ Oui. » Elle se demande pourquoi elle est prête à lui obéir si aveuglément.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer une photo de son visage ? »

Hange tapote quelques touches, raccroche au nez d'Erwin sans le vouloir, prend une photo du type et l'envoie aussitôt. Erwin qui entretemps l'a rappelée et a eu la bonne grâce de ne pas paraitre exaspéré, dit : « Hange, tu vas sûrement me détester pour ça et je comprendrai que tu refuses mais je dois te demander quelque chose. »

Elle pense qu'Erwin Smith est un putain d'hypocrite parce qu'elle est déjà sa complice. Depuis qu'elle a retiré une balle de son épaule et a accepté de ne pas poser de questions, depuis qu'elle a menti à la police, depuis qu'elle l'a appelé lui avant d'appeler une ambulance –et même si le gars est mort, elle est à peu près sûre que ça viole le serment d'Hippocrate–, elle est devenue sa complice.

« Crache-le morceau. Tu sais déjà que je vais le faire.

─ Est-ce que tu peux l'amener dans notre appartement et effacer les traces de sang dans le couloir de l'immeuble ?

─ Est-ce que je risque de finir en prison ?

─ C'est une possibilité.

─ Est-ce que tu risques de finir en prison ?

─ Je risque plutôt de finir dans un de tes tiroirs.

─ Erwin, je te jure que je te ferai payer ça. » Et elle raccroche.

Ses mains tremblent un peu quand elle enfonce les clefs dans la serrure. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour tirer le cadavre jusque dans la petite entrée, il est lourd mais elle n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et elle l'attrape sans ménagement par les aisselles. Puis alors qu'un humain, mort certes, mais humain tout de même, est dans leur entrée à côté du porte-parapluie comme une espèce de grotesque parasol cassé, elle enlève ses chaussures et se précipite dans la cuisine pour remplir un seau d'eau et de détergent.

Ça n'effacera pas les traces en profondeur, mais ce sera toujours ça. Il y a des bons résultats avec l'oxygène actif mais ils n'en ont pas et même ainsi, il restera des traces. Pas de quoi identifier de l'hémoglobine humaine mais des traces visibles tout de même avec la phénophtaléine ou le luminol.  **(1)**

Alors que dans le couloir carrelé de l'immeuble (béni soit dieu que ce ne soit ni de la moquette ni du parquet), elle éponge à grand coup d'essuie-tout le sang et lave les longues traces écarlates à l'aide du balai serpillère, alors qu'une odeur fraîche de pin commence à remplacer l'odeur plus lourde du sang, elle se rend compte qu'elle est du mauvais côté.

Elle y songe rarement mais elle est plutôt fière d'habitude de faire partie de ceux qui aident à attraper les criminels même si ce n'était pas son but premier quand elle a choisi de devenir médecin-légiste.

Elle se dit que quand plus tard, elle aura le temps d'y penser, elle va tuer Erwin. Ça ne fera que deux cadavres au lieu d'un dans l'entrée.

Elle fourre le paillasson et l'essuie-tout plein de sang dans un sac poubelle puis avec un nouveau seau d'eau propre recommence à laver le couloir.

A part l'absence du paillasson, il y a une impression de normalité presque irréelle à présent qu'il n'y a plus de traces visibles et que seul des produits chimiques, ou l'odorat fin de Mike (Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Mike va dire ?) peuvent détecter le sang.

Elle-même est pleine de sang qui commence à sécher et qui pue, et elle rêve de prendre une douche brûlante mais à peine est-elle rentrée qu'inévitablement, ses yeux se posent sur le cadavre. (C'est le genre de chose qui se remarque immanquablement, qu'on le veuille ou pas.)

Elle ne peut pas le laisser dans l'entrée, c'est juste trop dangereux, pour Erwin et pour elle parce que maintenant, elle est complice. D'ailleurs son cœur ne bat plus mais la gravité existe toujours et le sang coule lentement et sûrement de deux des blessures qu'elle aperçoit au niveau du ventre. La petite entrée sera bientôt pleine de sang.

Avec un gémissement sourd (il est lourd putain, elle va se péter le dos), elle le traine jusqu'à la salle de bain immaculée et, rouge, suante et haletante, elle arrive, avec des manipulations qui devraient lui faire honte parce que c'est un homme et qu'elle est sûre de lui avoir démis les épaules (et même s'il est mort, ça ne change rien), elle arrive à basculer le corps dans la baignoire.

Ce qui règle le problème de l'écoulement du sang et d'autres fluides, mais ôte toute possibilité de se laver pour l'instant.

Reprenant un nouveau rouleau d'essuie-tout, le seau et le balai éponge, elle recommence à effacer les traces de sang, cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de l'appartement. (C'est horrible. Elle travaille avec des cadavres tous les jours mais elle ne les ramène pas chez elle. Ici, ça prend une dimension insupportablement  _intime_.) Elle nettoie moins bien. Elle commence à être à bout de forces. Heureusement d'ailleurs que la salle de bain est la première pièce à la gauche de l'entrée et que le type était pas lourd parce qu'elle n'aurait juste pas été capable de le traîner plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçoit avec surprise que vingt-cinq minutes à peine sont passées. Elle a l'impression que ça fait des heures.

Pleine de sang, elle n'a la force que de se déshabiller, d'enfiler le peignoir de Mike qui sèche sur le radiateur (elle s'excusera plus tard ou elle lui en rachètera un, ou plutôt Erwin lui en rachètera un) et de s'asseoir dans l'entrée. Elle attend.

Une part d'elle-même voudrait avoir la force d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de ce connard pour chercher le pistolet mais elle a les jambes coupées.

Merci l'adrénaline. (Merde, pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté de fumer ? Il y a un cadavre dans sa baignoire, ses bottes sont irrécupérables, elle est complice d'elle ne sait quel crime et elle n'a même pas de brosse à dent. Elle a besoin d'une cigarette.)

Elle entend des pas dans le couloir, et tandis qu'elle regrette soudain avec désespoir de ne pas avoir été prendre ce maudit pistolet, elle reconnait la voix d'Erwin.

« Hange ? »

Le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne dans la serrure, la porte s'entrouvre, et Erwin répète : « Hange ?

─ C'est bon, je suis là. Entre. »

Il entre avec prudence, ses yeux bleus balaient l'entrée, et elle se rend compte qu'il a un pistolet à la main.

« Je suis seule, » dit-elle. (Et elle se demande avec un détachement surréaliste s'il va la tuer.)

Erwin rengaine immédiatement son arme et il s'agenouille immédiatement près d'elle, et il l'enlace et elle se met à pleurer.

Erwin touche rarement les gens. Des poignées de main, éventuellement des tapes dans le dos, un baiser furtif avant un voyage ou pour les grandes occasions, mais jamais plus.

Hange n'a rencontré Erwin et Mike qu'au lycée mais elle sait parfaitement qu'ils ont tous les trois des sérieux problèmes d'intimité, sans doute à cause de leur enfance même s'ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parlé, et qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'une thérapie. Elle sait que même si elle a largement de quoi vivre seule, elle reste avec eux parce qu'ils lui sont nécessaires et qu'ils sont devenus comme sa famille (non, ils sont devenus sa famille. Le sang n'a rien à y voir. Le sang n'a pas empêché son père de la traiter de monstre et sa mère de lui dire qu'elle avait honte de lui avoir donné naissance. Le sang n'a pas empêché son frère de la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe évanouie quand il l'a surpris avec une jupe et du maquillage) et ils font pareils parce qu'ils ont eu une vie de merde et qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre au monde. C'est sans doute pour ça que Fragon est parti et qu'ils ne l'ont jamais remplacé, et c'est aussi sans doute pour ça que Levi s'est intégré si vite.

L'étreinte d'Erwin lui dit qu'elle ne s'est pas imaginée tout ça. Que même s'ils ont des secrets les uns pour les autres, ils sont ensembles. Qu'elle compte pour lui.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure, parce qu'elle adore Erwin, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais jugé, parce qu'il y a un cadavre dans leur baignoire et qu'elle est morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse être le suivant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hange, vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mêlée à tout ça.

─ C'est pour ça qu'à l'époque, tu nous as fait prendre des leçons de tir ?

─ Je sais que j'aurai du m'éloigner de vous, et alors ça aurait réglé la question. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas vous perdre.

─ Et Fragon ?

─ Fragon allait se marier, il avait une famille.

─ Alors que Mike et moi…

─ Vous n'aviez personne. Je me suis dit que je pouvais vous protéger. Et que si je ne pouvais pas, au moins je serais le seul à porter votre deuil. »

Et elle se remet à pleurer, alors qu'objectivement elle devrait être en train de lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle ne sait pas dans quoi il trempe mais il vient de reconnaître que leur vie est potentiellement en danger et pourtant, elle n'arrive qu'à être horriblement reconnaissante du fait qu'il ait voulu rester près d'eux, près d'elle, tout de même.

« Tu me dois une paire de chaussures, et je vais te faire acheter les plus chères du magasin.

─ D'accord.

─ Et je veux la vérité. Pas la crédible et rassurante, je veux la vraie version, même si elle est moche et qu'elle fait peur. »

Erwin l'embrasse sur le front. « Je te le jure. »

A ce moment-là, le téléphone d'Erwin sonne, et il répond : « Levi, tout va bien, t'es où ? »

La réponse est indistincte mais le blond se redresse et ouvre la porte, et Levi entre quelques secondes plus tard.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Hange, toujours assise contre le mur.

« Tu te sens bien ?

─ En pleine forme.

─ Tu devrais pas pleurer. Ça te rend laide. »

Et elle a envie de rire, parce qu'elle suppose que c'est sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter.

« J'avais besoin d'un câlin, » dit-elle en clignant de l'œil vers Erwin, et à sa grande surprise, Levi se penche vers elle et l'enlace. Ça dure le temps d'un battement de cœur, mais elle en reste sidérée.

« T'as pas intérêt à t'habituer, déclare-t-il de sa voix ennuyée en se relevant.

─ Disons que tu m'en dois un par cadavre que je trouve. » Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, mais Levi a tout de même un reniflement amusé.

« Bon, et il est où au juste ? » demande-t-il.

─ Dans la salle de bain dit Erwin qui a inspecté rapidement l'appartement.

─ Je l'ai mis dans la baignoire, » explique Hange.

Levi a une moue indignée. « Dans la baignoire ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! J'espère qu'au moins tu as mis du plastique !

─ Oui bien sûr, j'avais tout à fait le temps de me soucier de ça.

─ Merde, tu pouvais pas le laisser dans un coin ?

─ C'est un cadavre, et il saignait.

─ Et ben tu mets une couverture, des serviettes ! Merde, je t'interdis de coller des cadavres la baignoire ! C'est là que je me lave !

─ J'y penserai pour le prochain. » Sa voix est assez sèche mais elle n'arrive pas à croire ce type qui réagit sans un battement de cil à un cadavre mais s'énerve parce qu'il est dans sa baignoire.

« Levi, » dit simplement Erwin avant que le brun ait le temps de répondre, et l'autre homme se calme instantanément. « Hange, c'était une excellente réaction et je te remercie. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, il faudra attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour s'en occuper. Que dirais-tu d'aller à l'hôtel ?

─ Je ne pars pas. Et je te rappelle que tu m'as promis…-

─ La vérité et une paire de chaussures, mais tu n'as pas à connaître tous les détails. »

Les yeux bleus d'Erwin se plantent dans les siens : « Si jamais nous devions nous faire prendre, je veux que tu puisses dire honnêtement à la police que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est devenu cet homme.

─ Mais je veux savoir. Je pense que j'ai le droit, non ? »

Ce n'est pas une question. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas seulement le droit, elle a le devoir. Elle se doute que la famille de cet homme ne saura jamais ce qu'il est devenu et elle portera le deuil à leur place.

« Très bien, soupire Erwin. Par contre, pour te laver…

─ Le voisin a pas laissé ses clefs ? rappelle Levi. T'as qu'à aller prendre une douche chez lui. »

Ce n'est pas très correct (encore que maintenant qu'elle fait dans la dissimulation de cadavre, il faudra qu'elle revoie son échelle de valeur) mais la perspective d'une douche brûlante lui ôte tout scrupule.

« Levi, tu iras avec elle.

─ Je suis une grande fille, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres, en faisant un léger écart en passant devant la porte, maintenant fermée, de la salle de bain.

« Je me sentirai plus rassuré. Moi il faut que j'attende Mike.

─ Mike, » répète Hange. Mike connait Erwin depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, depuis l'enfance. « Est-ce que Mike est au courant ?

─ Non. Il sait peut-être certaine chose que toi tu ne sais pas mais il n'a aucune idée de ce que je fais. »

(Dans un sens, c'est un soulagement. Elle aurait détesté d'avoir été la seule à ne pas savoir.)

« A lui aussi tu vas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Je peux difficilement faire autrement. Particulièrement avec notre… invité dans la salle de bain.

─ Et je répète, dit Levi d'une voix calme, qu'à l'avenir, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre des cadavres dans la baignoire. Oh, et pour cette fois, je te pardonne le coup de la brosse à dent, mais la prochaine fois, je jette tes serviettes hygiéniques. »

Et Hange se met à rire, parce que franchement, quand on navigue en plein délire, autant le prendre avec bonne humeur.

.

Le soir, Erwin leur parle des Titans, une organisation criminelle qui s'étend dans toutes les couches de la société, depuis les bas-fonds jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du gouvernement.

Il dit à Hange que ses parents sont morts assassinés quand il était enfant, ce que Mike savait déjà, et comment devenu adulte il a découvert l'identité des coupables grâce à Darius Zackley, un ami de ses parents et président de la Cour Suprême.

Il parle de Levi, qui fait semblant de ne pas écouter et ne dit pas un mot tout en astiquant le parquet ciré, qui est un assassin et un voleur et qui hait les Titans autant que lui. Que pour sa part, il a en lui une confiance absolue. (Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, la parole d'Erwin ne devrait pas avoir plus de poids que les actes d'un homme. C'est pourtant le cas.)

Il leur parle de l'homme mort, Ivan, qui était une des rares personnes à savoir où Erwin vivait. A Hange, qui a examiné le cadavre et a constaté que les blessures étaient des coups de couteau (ou du moins y ressemblaient, c'est dur de déterminer exactement sans un examen plus approfondi), il dit qu'Ivan a probablement réussi à s'enfuir après avoir été attaqué. Son corps sera remis à Dieter et Jurgen, ses deux frères, avec qui Erwin travaille également et qu'il a prévenus.

Il leur explique qu'ils ne sont plus en sécurité ici même si pour l'instant, l'immeuble est sécurisé.

Il leur demande pardon.

Et alors qu'il leur explique qu'il va disparaître de leur vie, les reloger quelque part mais que de toutes manières, sans lui, ils seront probablement saufs et qu'ils n'auront vraisemblablement pas besoin de changer de travail, Mike déplie sa silhouette gigantesque et se lance sur Erwin pour lui coller un magistral coup de poing.

Puis il se rassoit, et Erwin ne fait pas mine de se défendre, et Mike déclare : « Tu es un beau connard. » Il y a une longue pause et il dit encore : « Bon, et maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on va en finir avec ces maudits Titans ? »

Hange ajoute : « Désolée d'être à terre mais dans notre nouvelle maison, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir au moins deux salles de bain, parce qu'une seule pour quatre personnes, c'est pas forcément le pied. Et comme ça, monsieur Casse-Couilles Javel aura son placard et moi j'aurai le mien. »

Et Erwin sourit et dit qu'effectivement, c'est une bonne idée.

.

* * *

**(1)**  Deux produits qui permettent de détecter la présence de sang mais aussi d'autres matières organiques. L'eau de javel permettrait de rendre les échantillons prélevés impossible à identifier et l'oxygène actif serait assez efficace pour supprimer les traces. Je n'ai fait que des recherches très superficielles, donc je peux me tromper. Pour plus de détails, Wiki est mon ami !

* * *

 


End file.
